Higher
by Victor1
Summary: Stun discovers the person he least expected to see; the woman he left so long ago.


I don't own Stun, Bloody Roar, or Alica Tylon. But I do own Neo Stun. Also, this is my first fic (but not the last!). So please don't tear this to shreds when you review it. Thanks.  
  
The lights black out, as the band takes the stage amidst screaming fans. The four band members smile as they walk onstage, spotlights following their every movement. Suddenly, a man wrapped in bandages takes the microphone off the stand and the band begins to play loud speed metal. The vocalist lifts his head towards the ceiling and bellows the most inhuman screech ever imaginable. "YYYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" The crowd goes wild and begins chanting, "Stun! Stun! Stun!"   
  
Ok, now that that's out of my head, let us begin shall we?  
  
  
  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
Stun awoke with a start, sitting up and holding his head with one hand. He groaned slightly as he realized that it was just a dream. "It seemed so real. It all seemed so real but why do I keep dreaming about Alica. Why was she so important to me? I only wish I could remember."   
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
  
"I know she's important to me, she's the only who has ever cared for me. I promise to come back to her, but how can I when I look like a freak?" He sighed, his mouth releasing a rasp instead of a normal sigh. "How could she possibly love a abomination such as myself? Even if I do kill Busuzima, it still won't do anything about my appearance." He sighed, getting up slowly and deciding that he needed to get some air. He grabbed a long overcoat and emerged from his lair, to walk among "normal people". The Bug-man was stared at like a side-show freak, despite his best efforts to cover up his appearance. He walked as best he could, noticing couples, hanging out, kissing, talking about their everyday life.  
  
Just looking at them made him sad. If only they knew how badly he wanted to fit in, to partake in normal human society once again, instead of living like a feral mongrel, forced to survive between meals.   
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Stun wandered by a house that seemed to stir something from the fog of his memory. "Why does this seem familiar?" he wondered as she scanned the lit sidewalks of the city. Stun shuffled up to the window and looked into it, expecting to see nothing out of the ordinary. Instead he saw what he least expected; the woman that had been haunting his dreams.   
  
Stun's eyes widened as he gasped in shock. "It cannot be! What is Alica doing here?!? She deserves much better than this! I should deserve to give her better. But she probably think I'm dead." he thought as he watched her every movement and listened to her every word.   
  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets  
Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
  
Alica checked her messages for the 5th time this evening, listening to each one carefully before deleting it. She wanted one of those messages to be from Steven, but none of them were. Every day she hoped that he would call, but every day he didn't. Alica Tylon then checked her e-mail, opening a message from an unknown source.   
  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate  
  
What Alica didn't know was that it was from Steven/Stun. He had sneaked into a college campus and used the computer to access some data and sent a few anonymous emails.  
  
Her heart soared as she read the brief message aloud. Stun smiled as best he could when he saw her reaction. But something distracted his mind as she turned the radio.   
  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
  
Alica felt like she was being watched for some unusual reason. She turned to notice a pair of beady yellow eyes staring at her from outside her house. "Those eyes," she thought "They remind me of Steven's." She squinted a little, noticing the stranger's insectoid frame and build.   
  
Steven/Stun froze for what seemed like an eternity. Before he realized what was going on, Alica was standing on her porch calling his name. She approached him cautiously, as one would approach a wild animal. Stun backed away from her.  
  
"Stay away from me! Why waste your time with a hideous being like myself. Go back inside where you will be safe." he said, inching away from her and not wanting her to know that it really was him.   
  
"Oh Steven, Steven" Alica said as fresh tears ran down her face.  
  
"I am not Steven. Steven Goldberg is dead! Only Stun remains. Now leave me alone." Stun cried as he walked away from her, leaving her standing there crying while he returned to the comfort of the shadows.   
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets  
  
Stun was very tired after moving around almost the entire day. He slumped down on the floor and felt something wetting his bandages. He put his hand gently to his disfigured face and felt tears streaming down his face. He drifted off to sleep, a broken wreak of the great man that he once was.  
  
  
Well, what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? TOTALLY SUCKS?? Also when, you comment, please give suggestion on possible ideas for fics.   



End file.
